Path of the Shinigami
by ninjablitz
Summary: I do not own bleach! Yukimura Tengetsu and two others just found out that they have a destiny as Soul Reapers. Can they fulfill this destiny or will they be used for much darker purposes? Will these events keep the Soul Society in one piece or cause it to crumble apart? Please read and review my stories. Thank you. Joined authorship open leave applications in PM or review please.


The two Shinigami leapt from roof to roof, silent as the panther stalking its prey. "Hanbei, anything from your Hollow detector?" "Yeah, Kanbei, this thing's going insane. Honestly I wish we didn't have to do this, I really want to go back to sleep." "Well where's our target, I don't really have all night." "Yeah, yeah, yeah, hold your horses. Wait, this can't be right, it says the Hollow is right behind us now!"

"Quick, mask your spiritual energy; we need to find this thing before it finds us." "Too late, look over there." The shadow was barely visible to most people but the Reapers' highly trained eyes saw it, and it was getting closer and closer. "It's above us! Hanbei, get down!" The demon soared down and slashed at them with its razor-sharp claws, barely missing the Shinigami.

The Hollow was large with a skull mask, a gaping hole in its chest, bat wings, and a whip-like tail. "Kami, you are probably the biggest and ugliest Hollow anyone's seen in over 50 years." "Not necessarily, Hanbei, do you remember the Aizen incident 10 years ago?" (At this time Ichigo and his friends are in their 20's)

"I figured one of you would come to stop my feasting after all these months," cackled the Hollow, "But I never expected two, all the more delicious. Now die, Soul Reapers!" It slashed down and destroyed the house the Reapers stood on. "Wow," laughed Hanbei, "I hope the guy who lived there has good house insurance, hopefully they cover Hollow attacks!" "Now is not the time to crack jokes!That wasn't even funny…It's coming for another attack!"

Then all Soul Society broke lose. A kid who was about 18 jumped onto the demon's neck from a nearby house and started nailing it in the face. "Kanbei, do we have protocol for this?" "I don't think so. Personally, I am surprised he can land that many hits without dying." "You killed my best friend," yelled the boy, "So I'm gonna annihilate you!"

"Fool, get off of me!" The kid was thrown off and miraculously landed on his feet. "Kanbei, now, before the…" Hanbei was cut off and the Soul Reapers were thrown into another house. Seeing the Shinigami barely able to move he turned to the boy and extended an arm "Come here boy, their spirit energy is nothing compared to yours."

"That's flattering and all, but I prefer living. Not only that but you make me sick, killing without mercy, I hope I give you indigestion," yelled the boy as the demon pulled him towards its mouth. He stretched his arm back to deal one final blow.

Suddenly, in a flash of white light, the demon let out a blood-curling screech. The light faded and the Hollow's right arm and wing lay on the ground, the boy was still alive and held a pure white sword. "Okay, not sure where this came from, but I'm pretty sure I can use this…to kill you."

"That's a zanpaktou," gasped Hanbei who was dragging his barely conscious partner, "But he's clearly not a Soul Reaper, I mean, we're geniuses, we would have recognized him if he was…"

The fiend growled in a somewhat whimpering tone, "Who… What are you?" "My name is Yukimura Tengetsu," he panted, "Now be gone, with the strike, of my sword!" He dashed forward and slashed at the Hollow's mask at near untraceable speeds. Yukimura sheathed his blade and the demon was screeching as it evaporated from existence. "You killed my friend last week, on his birthday nonetheless. This is his justice."

* * *

Miles away, an orange haired man and a very short, black haired woman walked through a small town. "Ichigo," said the woman, "Are you seeing what I am?" She pointed to her 'Chappy the Rabbit' tablet. "Yeah, and I'm sensing it too, Rukia; three sources of near untapped spiritual pressure. "It looks like the closest one is over 100 miles away, yet it still feels as if Byakuya was fighting right next to me."

"Whatever it is, it can't be good…" "Hey, notice how the other two signatures are right on top of each other? We should probably go check it out." "Are you serious you moron of a strawberry? It's on the other side of Japan; it would be gone by the time we got there!"

"First of all, my name means 'he who protects'!" "Last I checked it also meant strawberry…" "And second… Well, I guess I can't argue with you there Rukia." "Exactly. Besides, the Soul Reaper that's stationed there should be able to take care of this." "Well who is it?" "Some guy called Mitsunari…"


End file.
